Fault
by Christa21
Summary: Kejutan Kuroko khusus untuk Seijuuronya tersayang. (Hati-hati, summary sama genre gak nyambung dengan cerita)


**Fault**

 **Akashi Sei** **j** **uuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fu** **jimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Ke** **jutan Kuroko khusus untuk Seijuuronya tersayang.**

 **A/N :** **Harap bagi orang yang gampang jijik atau sedang makan yang berkuah-kuah atau malah keduanya, jangan baca ini (biarpun menurut saya ini biasa saja, tapi tiap orang,'kan berbeda)**

 **Anda sudah saya peringatkan ya, jadi jangan salahkan saya bila mual nanti^^.**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nee_ , Sei _-kun_ , besok hari ulang tahunmu,'kan?" seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue bertanya sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar café yang saat ini tengah ia dan kekasihnya kunjungi. Kekasihnya yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro beralih menatapnya setelah awalnya sibuk dengan gadget ditangannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro kepada kekasih biru mudanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya memasang senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku punya kado spesial khusus untuk Sei- _kun_. Datanglah ke apartemenku besok, pukul 8 malam, akan kuberi hadiahnya disana setelah kita makan malam."

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Aku pasti akan datang." Seijuuro balas tersenyum.

.

Hari ulang tahun Seijuuropun tiba dan dia menepati janjinya dengan mendatangi apartemen Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan hadiah apa yang akan Tetsuya berikan kepadanya. ' _Tetsuya sangat perhatian_ ,' pikirnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Tepat sebelum itu firasat buruk menghampirinya, seakan memberinya peringatan. Namun hanya ia abaikan saja. _'Paling hanya perasaanku saja.'_ Pikirnya sambil menghela nafas.

Tok! Tok!

"Tetsuya, ini aku." panggilnya.

"…" hening, tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tetsuya, kau didalam?" Seijuuro memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan memanggil Tetsuya lagi, namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari si baby blue.

"…"

"Tetsuya, kau mendengarku?" Seijuuro menggedor pintu apartemen Tetsuya cukup keras sebelum akhirnya bunyi kunci yang dibuka terdengar.

Cklek!

"Maaf Sei- _kun_ , aku terlalu sibuk memotong daging tadi, jadi aku tidak mendengarmu. Ayo masuk." Ajaknya. Seijuuro meneliti keadaan Tetsuya yang berbalut celemek penuh darah sebelum menghela nafas. _'Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja_. _'_ pikir Seijuuro.

"Oh, Tetsuya sedang memasak ternyata. Memasak apa?" tanya Seijuuro penasaran. Tetsuya kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, makanya aku tidak mendengar Sei- _kun_ mengetuk pintu. Aku sedang memasak sup. Sei- _kun_ tidak masalahkan kalau makanannya hanya itu? Aku tidak sempat buat yang lain soalnya." Tetsuya menunduk. Seijuuro mengangguk.

"Tentu sayang, apapun akan kumakan kalau kau yang buat." Ucap Seijuuro. Tetsuya kembali tersenyum sebelum beranjak kedapur.

"Oh, baguslah. Sei- _kun_ tunggu dimeja makan ya, aku akan menyelesaikan supnya dulu, tidak lama kok." Seijuuro menurut dan memutuskan untuk memainkan gadgetnya sembari menunggu Tetsuya kembali. 15 menit berlalu dan Tetsuya kembali membawa panci berisi sup yang menguarkan bau yang sangat menggiurkan. Seijuuro menelan ludah. Tampaknya sangat enak.

"Ini dia supnya, Sei _-kun_. Kemarikan mangkukmu, biar kuisi penuh. Habiskan ya, _sayang_." Tetsuya mengisi penuh mangkuk Seijuuro kemudian menyodorkannya kehadapan Seijuuro. Uap yang mengepul membawa aroma masakan yang seakan dengan sengaja menggoda indra penciuman Seijuuro. _Um, harum sekali._ Seijuuro tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ia mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ sebelum mulai memakan sup buatan Tetsuya. Rasa rempah-rempah yang terkecap dilidahnya benar-benar enak apalagi ditambah oleh tekstur daging yang kenyal, benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sei- _kun_? Apakah enak?" tanya Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Seijuuro makan. Seijuuro menghabiskan sup dimangkuknya sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, Tetsuya pintar sekali memasaknya." Puji Seijuuro tulus, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Ya, aku latihan lama sekali, bahkan membutuhkan daging yang tidak sedikit untuk percobaanku hingga berhasil membuat yang seenak ini." Seijuura menggangguk tanpa melihat raut wajah Tetsuya hingga ia melewatkan senyum ganjil yang sempat hinggap dibibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Um, hebat sekali. Ini benar-benar enak, Tetsuya."

"Sei- _kun_ , ayo tambah lagi. Supnya masih banyak, habiskan ya?" pinta Tetsuya.

"Tentu. Masukan lagi supnya kemangkukku, Tetsuya." Seijuuro hanya mengangguk sebelum menyodorkan mangkuknya untuk Tetsuya isi lagi dengan sup buatannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya kembali mengisi penuh mangkuk Seijuuro sebelum menyerahkannya ketangan si merah. Seijuuro dengan senang hati menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Tetsuya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa kekasihnya sering sekali tersenyum hari ini. Agak aneh memang mengingat betapa datarnya raut Tetsuya biasanya, namun ia acuhkan saja. _'Mungkin Tetsuya hanya sedang senang hari ini.'_ batinnya.

"Tetsuya tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang." Tolak Tetsuya. Seijuuro mengangguk saja.

"Ini benar-benar enak, aku tidak pernah merasakan daging yang seenak ini. Tetsuya, daging apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Ah, nanti saja kuberitahu." Kata Tetsuya. Seijuuro lagi-lagi mengangguk saja.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Tetsuya. Benar-benar enak."

"Syukurlah kalau Sei- _kun_ suka." Ucap Tetsuya lega. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan segera mengajak Seijuuro untuk mengikutinya kedapur.

"Mau apa ke dapur, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro. Tetsuya lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun entah kenapa hawa sekitar mendadak berubah dingin, pun dengan senyuman Tetsuya. _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,'_ pikir Seijuuro berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah, maf, kejutannya masih ada didapur. Tapi tenang saja, sudah kuhiasi kok. Ayo Sei- _kun_ lihat saja sendiri." Tetsuya masuk kedapur bersama Seijuuro dan mata Seijuuro seakan dapat terlepas dari tempatnya saking lebarnya matanya membelalak. Dapur Tetsuya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah, jemari yang putus -atau malahan terpotong?-, usus-usus yang berserakan dengan organ dalam yang hanya disingkirkan kepinggir, bekas muntahan yang entah milik siapa, dan yang paling parah adalah…kepala enam orang wanita yang sudah didandani sedemikian rupa sehingga nampak cantik, tidak bahkan _sangat_ cantik. Mendadak Seijuuro menyesal sudah mengabaikan firasat buruknya tadi.

"T-Tetsuya, itu…" lidahnya mendadak kelu, apalagi melihat senyuman Tetsuya yang semakin ganjil.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sei _-kun_. Kau suka hadiahmu? Bukankah mereka cantik? Apalagi yang ini, mendandaninya sulit sekali lho. Kuharap kau mau memajangnya dilemari kaca sebagai hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ada. Ini karyaku yang terbaik, bagus,'kan?" Tetsuya berkata panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengelus kepala-kepala itu dengan sayang.

"T-Tetsuya…mereka,'kan…" kata-kata itu memang tak ia lanjutkan, tapi Tetsuya sudah lebih dari paham apa yang saat ini kekasihnya itu bicarakan.

"Iya, kau mengenal, ah maksudku _sangat_ mengenal mereka,'kan? Aku juga mengenal mereka kok. Mereka, para selingkuhan Sei- _kun_ yang menyebar kesana kemari saking banyaknya." dijawab dengan nada yang sangat santai dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Seijuuro dan otak pintarnya mendadak memikirkan satu kesimpulan dari semua yang telah dilihatnya. Dapur Tetsuya yang berantakan oleh cipratan darah, mayat yang hilang entah kemana, penggalan kepala para wanita, dan bukankah katanya ia tadi sedang memotong daging untuk memasak sup? Mendadak Seijuuro mual dan kepalanya serasa dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Astaga, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Daging yang ada di sup tadi, apakah…?"

"Ya, itu tubuh para selingkuhanmu yang selalu kau nikmati tiap malamnya dihotel. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa tidak kumasak lalu kumakan saja mereka, bukankah mereka enak sekali sampai kau melupakanku karena terlalu menikmati _memakan_ mereka? Dan karena kubuat terlalu banyak dan kebetulan Sei- _kun_ sedang berulang tahun, makanya aku membaginya kepada Sei- _kun_. Enak bukan, Sei- _kun_? Yang paling enak itu adalah daging milik An, selingkuhanmu yang paling baru itu. Bagaimana? Kau suka,'kan? Memakan sup yang dibuat dari tubuh selingkuhanmu dengan bonus hadiah kepala mereka yang sudah kudandani, hahahahahaha…" Tetsuya tertawa bak orang gila. Seijuuro yang tak kuat lagi menahan rasa mualnya segera saja memuntahkan segala yang ia makan tadi. Tetsuya memandang rendah Seijuuro dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Iblis! Kembalikan Tetsuyaku! Kau monster! Kau bukan Tetsuyaku yang baik hati dan polos! Kau hanyalah iblis yang menyamar menjadi dirinya!" teriak Seijuuro yang hanya membuat Tetsuya murka. Ia mengambil pisau daging yang tergeletak didekat kepala wanita-wanita tadi dan mengacungkannya kearah Seijuuro yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Sadari posisimu! Siapa yang monster disini! Lima tahun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kau selalu saja menyakitiku dengan berselingkuh dibelakangku! Kau kira aku tidak tahu! Kau salah jika berpikiran begitu! Kau bahkan lebih mencintai selingkuhanmu daripada aku! Kau bahkan sering memukuliku ditengah malam kala mabuk, tapi selingkuhanmu selalu kau manjakan! Harusnya kau sadar diri akan kesalahanmu! Kaulah yang sudah membuatku menjadi begini, Sei- _kun_. Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi monster! Ini semua salahmu!" Tetsuya berteriak disertai linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari manik aquanya.

"Aku? Aku tidak bersalah!" bantah Seijuuro. Tetsuya kembali tertawa sambil mendekati Seijuuro dengan pisau daging yang masih ia arahkan ke Seijuuro.

"Bukan salahmu kau bilang? Baiklah, kau benar-benar membuatku murka, Sei _-kun_. Jangan salahkan aku bila hidupmu kuakhiri disini, karena kau sendiri yang memanggilku iblis bukan...?" Tawa Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya…! Jangan lakukan itu! Maafkan aku!" Seijuuro menggeleng. Namun Tetsuya hanya menyeringai.

"Terlambat, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya menggeleng dengan seringai lebar dan air mata yang kembali mengalir, "Sekarang, biarkan aku memasakmu dan memakanmu agar hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu. Mungkin yang pertama kumakan adalah hatimu, agar hanya akulah yang bisa memilikinya, hahaha. Tapi tenang saja, kepalamu pasti akan kupajang ditengah-tengah kepala para selingkuhanmu, jadi kau takkan kesepian dilemari pajangan nanti, hahahahaha…" Tetsuya berlari menerjang Seijuuro dan segera menikam jantungnya tanpa sempat Seijuuro hindari lagi. Kemeja putih yang Seijuuro kenakan perlahan berubah merah. A-apakah Tetsuya baru saja menusuknya dijantung?

"T-Tetsuya! Arggghhhh!" Seijuuro hanya bisa melihat senyuman sadis Tetsuya sebelum semua gelap. Dan dalam kegelapan, samar-samar ia mendengar Tetsuya brucap sesuatu sebelum denyut jantungnya benar-benar berhenti.

.

 _"Selamat tidur sayang, mimpi indah."_

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Wow, nulis apaan nih, kok jadi _gore_ gini? Panjang lagi, niatnya kan bikin drabble doang. Duh, maafkan saya yang payah ini, para pembaca sekalian. Intinya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, terima kasih^^

Ps : Btw, mau nanya, kalau ini saya masukin T bisa gak ya? Kalau nggak bisa akan segera saya ganti ratingnya jadi M, terima kasih.


End file.
